


游戏未通关

by Pumpkinthefox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox
Summary: 十七岁时，Kun和Leo拿到一张游戏光盘。往后的日子，他们同平行世界的自己一起在神遗大陆冒险——为一颗摘不到的星星，为那支玫瑰。
Relationships: Sergio Agüero/Lionel Messi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	游戏未通关

**Author's Note:**

> *玫瑰，双线AU
> 
> “他说他连手柄都找不到了。”

*

十七岁那天，Kun收到一张未署名的光盘。这款游戏当时特别流行，据说所有将进入成年队的孩子都会收到一个自己的账号。他像匹小马驹一样撞进宿舍，把凑在一起看漫画的Leo和Oscar掰开。

“我十七岁了！”

“那么祝你生日快乐，”他们头也不抬。

“拜托——你们会装这个游戏吗？”

年长些的Oscar从他手里接过包装盒，在夹层中摸到了一张卡片。Leo凑过来，注意到对方能扑出劲射的右手嵌在拼起的床铺之间，在那里折出一沓沉默的皱褶。

“我去问问队长，他上次带我们打过。”

Oscar系上鞋带，又犹豫着回头。

“我们还要一起去奥运会的，对吧？”

萨巴莱塔一直没有来，两个心急的孩子差点把PES炸了。Kun手忙脚乱地在终于弹出的界面上输他俩的账号，Leo把包装盒对着阳光试图读懂上面的英文。训练场的方向又响起足球撞击横梁的声音。

“Oscar呢？”

“他训练去了，不像你天天打游戏。”

“他早都玩过了，我俩才第一次拿到账号呢。”

Leo望向门口，漫画书跌在地上，摊开的那页粘上了灰。

“当然，他会是阿根廷最好的守门员。”

*

夏天像一块铁。Kun在给他的弓弦擦上死鹿脂肪，犬齿锋利却笑眼温暖——他的箭头需要一个露齿大笑的锐度。亚麻色短裤下是年轻流畅的肌腱，可以不费力地攀上岩崖偷鹰蛋打牙祭。

今天在瀑布下用大叶蚁塔叶扎营。饥饿的山鼠窜近啮咬晾在半树的绑腿，Kun扔了颗石子上去，砸下几根晒透的松针。永不落的太阳在雾中激起金色。

Leo躺在堆叠的松针上方，把白衬衫垫在肘下，金纽扣反光坠在眼角。刚回到故乡时包里装着一件斗篷，衣角在山风中飞扬的声响像异乡的口琴声。与他一同归来的还有十三岁带离的粗布重剑，现在护手上笨拙地镶着一颗宝石。

第一次见Kun是几周前。十五岁便在山野跑惯了的男孩裸着上身，局促地把玩金箭中的一支，被掏了巢的苍鹰正朝他亮出利爪。Kun纵起来擒住它一边翅根，硕大的飞羽有一瓣揍到Leo颊上，他看见豁裂的金黄利喙中落下什么闪光物，将溪面荡开一些颜色。后来Kun在及踝的溪水中摸出一捧混着青藻的沙泥，最上方躺着那颗天蓝色宝石。

“是托帕，在我去过的土地是友谊的象征。”

Kun把汗湿的黑发拂到耳后，扬起的湿沙有几星溅到Leo的白衬衫上。第一次在这片土地遇见同龄的孩子，他显然有些窘迫：“那太好了，我送给你啦！”

甚至忘记询问对方的名字。

自那天后，Leo常常感觉被鹰击过的左颊写画着什么，等待在夏天深处骤然疼痛。Kun俯下身在溪涧间喝水的样子像一头小狼，大臂鼓起的弧度可以将叫嚣的热浪掀翻。他好像永远快乐，永远骄傲。

直到Leo看见那匹冲来的烈马。年轻的天才猎手屈膝将背脊俯低，皮靴熟练地在落叶间割开一条泥痕，在鬃毛贴近额头时探向腰间。他意识到麻绳上并未拴剑。

Leo踏着马腹跃上它的颈背相交处，马嘶鸣着扬起前蹄，向地面碾去。它疯了，Leo勒住马颈，炽热的皮毛紧贴手掌砰砰搏动着，它为什么不跑？

马将他掀翻时四蹄扬起泥点，林隙间阳光像无数柄剑。Leo看见溪面倒映出左颊的图案，那是一个血红的十字。

醒来时Kun正忙着洗嘴角的血迹，带着笑意说：“真能打啊，‘被选中的孩子’。”

Leo吐出嘴里的草屑，踉跄着挪到溪边。左颊没有异常，只有额头肿起一块。还好没带剑，他想。

“你看见什么了？”Kun把双膝浸在水里，黑色的眼睛澄澈见底。

“马，还有脸上的血色图案。”

“让我猜猜，你闭上眼睛。”

Leo打开脸上的手：“别美了，不是桃心。”

“我还以为你每天想着我呢。”

“是一个十字，红色的十字。”

Kun把手心贴在他左颊，试图触碰那个常人看不见的诅咒。他只能感到年轻的脉搏鼓动着，永远滚烫的浆液在彼此体内流淌。

“部落里有个传说，在你去的那片光怪陆离的土地，有位——你们叫‘骑士’，他骑你看到的那匹马。”

*

“你们那儿叫圣乔治节吧？”

“没有玫瑰花。”Leo没好气地说，口齿含糊。

“我看到头条了，‘国王像骑士一样守护着巴塞罗那’。”Kun笑得差点摔了手机，“如果马塞洛没给你一肘，现在你肯定有一堆浪漫的话要对我唠叨。”

Leo不得不皱着鼻子找了一句最短的脏话。

*

“他们说，它是一个将破土疯长的吻，也是一个殉道的诅咒。”

“你知道，在这片从未被神眷顾的土地，我们只会杀死神——然后自立为神。”

Leo望向对方深色的眼睛，印第安血统让高乔后裔拥有转瞬即逝的狠戾。

“那你为什么而战，神？”

他们早就知道。这句神谕在大陆诞生时便写在古老的岩壁，在每一束刺目的阳光里。“在永恒的白昼里企图摘一颗不存在的星星。”

Kun把金箭瞄准太阳，眯起一只眼睛笑。

“为那支血色染红的玫瑰。”

Leo捉住一片落叶，绿色和金色在天地间荒诞地晃荡：“好。”

“然后送给你呀！”

笑声把新草都烤弯了。

*

事实上，男孩们都为这没有尽头的冒险兴奋不已，当他们攀上岩壁、荡下山谷，在起风的晴天对付一头皮毛腐臭的棕熊，或是用金蟒褪去的巨大皮肤网一怀河虾。战斗结束时他们把弓和重剑斜插进泥土，用依赖本能寻来的古老药草裹伤，嘲笑对方狼狈的头发。血与雨水在额前铺开，是让人眼眶发热的快感。

那颗找不到的星星几乎被淡忘，只要能挨着肩膀，夏天便永不完结。

*

二十三岁那年，Leo在一个清晨发现大臂上多了一个硬物，它威风、骄傲、金光闪闪。他晃晃Kun，深色皮肤的男孩跳起来正好被磕中脑袋。

“你从哪里弄来的？”Kun长叹一口气摔回法兰绒毯，毫不留情地踹他屁股，“我还以为你发现了野猪——”

Leo尝试着扳动这个金属环，却发现它与自己的皮肉融为一体，就像布宜诺斯艾利斯在拉普拉塔河口生根。

“我该给你拴个绳子，‘被选中的孩子’，这样你就像有脚环的鹰啦。”

“有脚环就不是鹰了，”Leo转过头来，栗色的眼睛被臂章映成蜜金色。

“那我就把你射下来，当我的小鸽子。”

Leo朝着他脑袋狠狠来了一下。

那会儿他们正准备横渡拉普拉塔，有双翼的巨蜥和铁鳞的绿龙在那里吐着信子。孩子们一宿没睡，因为他们知道那将是离星星最近的一瞬。

但头一回地，他们吃了败仗。Leo的长剑折了，断端刺伤了大腿，他们只能背靠背作战，潮热的汗水在后腰交缠。当Kun不得不射完最后一支箭，不识相的鹰俯冲来啄他头顶，Leo咒骂着去拧它脖子，利爪在臂章上拖出深痕。

太阳已低至山脊，这是白昼交界的至暗时刻。Leo仰躺在被金红色浇透的芦苇荡喘息，细密的爬虫叮住小腿，整个河滩只剩下鼓膜不规律的震颤。Kun用断剑掘了个坑把残落的箭头埋了，刨起的土小小一堆，掺着散落的羽毛。

当弓箭手第三次用牙拔出手心的木刺，Leo听见紧贴耳侧的臂章发出的声响。起先是焦躁的絮语，继而是高声咒骂和悲怆的尖叫，最终轰炸成漫山遍野的刺耳锐鸣。Leo捂住双耳把额头向地叩了几叩，却绝望地发现这声响来自土地深处，战栗渗进每一寸骨骼。

踏回故土后，这是他第一次真切地感受到自己的缺失。那块在十三岁时松动的拼图已经埋在海的另一端，他永远无法像Kun一样被准许拥抱这里的贫穷与孤傲，他被迫与这一切的热爱隔离。他在故乡流浪。

Kun将耳朵紧贴大地，被阳光祝福的手掌摁在Leo紧绷的背脊。太阳又升起来了。

“你该卸下那玩意儿。”

Leo没拿稳断剑，右脚踏空进水里，未凝的血水缓缓弥散，一直牵住Kun的脚踝。

“他说，然而，”Leo颓然笑了，吞下尖锐的尾音，“太阳将熄灭。”

它在那里锢紧，生刺，愈渐沉重。在梦里Leo常看见自己笨拙地挥舞一只铁的臂膀，其上拴着金色绳索。甚至后来，他被迫将这沉重纳为身体的部分。这从来不是荣光，然而它能让这片残存的大陆短暂地接受阳光的祝福。

“有脚环便不是鹰了。”

当河口的鸥群冲入芦花，Kun铸好最后一支箭头。他盯着Leo卷起的发梢出神，最后用拇指轻轻抚过他后颈。

“走吧。”

*

那一年七月Kun意识到他们遇到了bug，起初是悬在崖边的云有规律地一片片骤然消失，到后来太阳由金色膨胀为红色，在天际中央被击碎成像素裂片。沙尘涌进裤腿，Leo拽了一下他的手腕。

那些五颜六色的像素点缓慢而迅捷地碰撞能触及的一切，最挨近天穹的那只孤雁拐直了脖颈，散作不规则的断翅向地面俯冲而来。草原成为立方体的碧绿环形山，空气折弯，黑色野牛强壮的犄角深陷泥土。

“趴下，Leo，趴下！”

后来，Leo不止一次在梦魇中重新站在那片草场中央。他看不见自己的影子，局促地像无数次绊倒的幼兽，但他仍将一次又一次地不知悔改地贪婪地直视一切，直到双目变成太阳。

“我看见星星了——”

“我他妈叫你趴下！”

Leo向像素中央奔跑，更多的碎片撞击心口，从未如此明晰的第三颗星坠在前方，一颗第一次在白天闪耀的星星。再往后他意识到没有办法支持麻木的双腿，膝行让距离拉长了数倍，红黑色的灰烬直扑眼前，有人还在他妈的钳住他的脚踝。Leo探身时几乎能听见背脊间的脆响。

它是凉的，上帝，他一度幻想星星会像正午的卵石一样滚烫。那么我只需要再近一些，我能将它拾起来——

Kun扑上来把他的脑袋摁向地面，Leo最后看见它在指尖咫尺处熄灭成金色灰烬。

  
“你疯了——！”

他反身扼住对方喉头，Kun一拳揍向他鼻梁。他们在废墟中厮打，血液和泪水溅在彼此通红的双眼，依然有碎片砸在身畔，灼出更多乱码。直到他们精疲力竭头晕目眩，一个像干涸的沙漠，一个像胀痛的热泉。

那天后Leo发现自己失去了身体的一部分，像素的灼伤让他再不能感触痛。Kun把手指插进他剃短的头发，抬头向高天。

他们在废墟漫漫中重新出发，两个人的话少了很多，更多时候是无言奔走，只有影子交缠。为了自欺欺人的下一次征途，为了追赶随时崩裂的太阳。

*

夏日的疯狂游戏戛然而止。很多次Kun都觉得自己在做梦，也许第二个早晨他们可以重新踏进马拉卡纳，新铸的大力神在那里闪闪发光。

Leo输球后习惯缄默。那个夏天的后半段他们常常在拉上窗帘的房间打一整天游戏，挨着肩膀坐在永恒的黑夜。那两个像素小人总是不知疲倦，杀敌千万，头顶是令人生嫉的永恒的白天。

*

十字的出现愈发频繁，他们似乎达成了某种默契，仅仅来自意识深处的仅存的痛感让Leo在夜以继日的麻木中感到真实，甚至刻意去想念。

那些欣然，那些悲恸，那些因兴奋骤然紧缩的瞳孔。那支玫瑰。

Kun走近，胡茬和热气烤着他左脸。他在笑，他不得不笑。磨钝的箭头艰难地尖锐了些。

*

他们拖行一头野兽，温热的血液在脚印里静默。白昼在过膝的雪面反射成整个夏天。

“是夏天？”

当年幼的Leo站在伊比利亚半岛被地中海清风亲吻时，Kun奔跑的南方大陆更多是白雪皑皑。他们没有流淌的黄金，但有足以撑起天际的安第斯，最高处的碧蓝是每一个高乔人的骄傲之源。

Kun咬下手套，透过对方泛红的耳廓看太阳。它的鲜红在每一根透明血管中伸出触角，紧紧抓住颤动的土地。

“是夏天。”

“下松林，到中央谷地。”

那里是一片空阔的林场。皮靴翻开的雪堆里埋着一支干瘪的金穗，也许在很多个夏天前，这里有过一个盛放金穗的秋天。

Leo拂去松散的雪末，这仅存的秋天刹那间被大风卷为灰烬。

他们抬头望，只有松林长青。

*

Leo做了一个梦。他看见血十字，赤裸盛放的玫瑰，和扫过脸颊的、漫山遍野的金穗。他起身都小心翼翼，热泪像烈酒滑进喉咙。

有人披着鲜红的战袍在不远处并肩奔跑，剑花扬出的属于他的血珠溅在一边脸颊。阳光刺目，他现在才看清。

他们怀里，是一颗明亮的星星。

*

“我不是骑士，”他说。

“我是被屠的龙。”

*

天空被坠落的火球撕扯为酱色，那些他们钟爱的白云像烧不尽的灰呛进气管。

久违地，Leo明晰地感到了疼痛。被烟烬灼红的双眼，焦黑的皮革黏在翻起的皮肉，翻滚时碎石碾过的手肘，剑尖触骨的冰冷。两年来的迟钝骤然在头颅顶端炸开，太阳穴膨胀几乎将瞳孔逼出眼眶。

第一次尝试收服那匹烈马，两个孩子都被掀进泥里。往小溪走的路上，他把衬衫脱下来系在腰间，Kun用粗布抹开额角的血，黝黑的脸上绽放一个炽热的笑容。

“现在，我们算战士了。”

他在长夜里几乎窒息，Kun把额头抵在他肩膀。他也许在哭，不知道。Leo闻到焦糊的血腥，呛了浓烟的下眼睑被泪水黏成一片叶，脉络都被撕扯为絮语，不急不缓地展平感官。

*

“其次是为了所有人。我知道有许多人对我们失望了，我们自己也是。”

“我非常、非常抱歉。”

*

太阳熄灭了。

*

Leo坐在床尾看着Kun手忙脚乱地折腾他们俩的游戏手柄。

“你来，我一只手弄不了搏击动作。”

放那儿。让他们战死。

“真的要输了，Leo？”

早就输了——

输干净了。

Kun转过头来看他，屏幕上的小人还在对付那头野兽。Leo把头转开，咬肌牵紧。

“你还记得我们在荷兰——”

后面有巨龙、城堡和雪山。摘到星星的胜者有一串金穗的奖励。三十欧从皮克嘴里套到了通关攻略，但偏偏他们的地图总在胜利最近处撕毁重来。

Leo赤脚走到他身边，把自己折叠成小小一团。一只终被踏死的蚂蚁，一个熄灭的像素点。Kun把手柄交到他手上，触手时操纵杆被汗水浸湿。

“我说过游戏结束了。”

“我相信你不会。”

Leo抓住手柄的右手因用力过度而颤抖，下唇的血腥气刺痛口腔。他把那个荒诞而过时的黑色硬物掷向屏幕，电流爆鸣刺耳，幼稚的画面闪烁后与夜色融为一体。黑暗中Kun的手柄还在剧烈地闪烁红光，Leo看见他依旧维持着紧握的姿势，泪痕滚烫。

他几乎像一个逃兵，膝盖发软，被子蒙过头顶。

那个破裂外壳里弹出的红的蓝的线，曾经引以为豪的、散落一地的簧钮。我们曾气呼呼地报怨手柄的不力，能踢什么踢什么，能丢什么丢什么——当年，曾经，什么都好——十七八岁那个永不完结的夏天。

他急促地汲取空气，试图压低泣音，直到眼泪淹没喉咙。

可能是很久、很久以后，当Leo睁开眼已看见血红的朝霞在辽远处铺陈开来。Kun说，像在自言自语：

“刚才我看见你枕头下有一件阿根廷球衣。”

*

他想象他们骑着安达卢西亚马凯旋，扬起的鬃毛扫过长风万里，缰绳和紧贴手心的汗一同突突直跳，远方是雪山和草原和雪山。马儿在这片时代栖存、融入骨血、蛮横的尖刻的亲爱的土地躺倒的时候，他们便滚在一起嬉闹，说我爱你、我爱你、我爱你，直到炽热的汗水在彼此怀中穿孔，直到太阳在眼角留下红色黄色和橘色。

然后我们捧起金穗，他近乎疯狂地想。然后我们摘那颗星星，刺痛那些该死的诸神的双眼。然后我们给她一切。

*

2010年7月12日凌晨，Gerard吵吵嚷嚷地给Leo打了个跨洋电话，看样子喝了不少。他说，那个破游戏，我终于搞通关了。

“攻略呢？”

“交钱啊，给你打个折，三十欧。”

*

“不知道你有没有见过海。”Kun把声音闷在喉咙。

海。拉起白帆跳上甲板，被风曳行至世界边沿，然后在乌斯怀亚滑落深渊——一次伟大而无能为力的逃离。

他们挨着彼此的肩膀，树皮在不绝的闷响中剥落。

“沙滩——我们在那儿躺着。没有血，没有巨龙，没有日夜不停的白昼。如果幸运，我能替你挖出一颗死去的星星。”

被抛弃在海滩的星星骨化以后抖落光芒，就变得像雪一样白。

“但也没有玫瑰。”

Leo撞撞他的肘。他们一边咳嗽一边笑起来，被烤弯的半边胡须滑稽地卷起。

二十出头时他们一起去巴塔哥尼亚的扁平河滩，散开的鹿群低下头颅，兽迹接近神迹。上古时的猎手蘸着猩红石末把手印按向岩壁深处，他们在这些故事末端奔跑，时间将那些不值一提的银色拂作沙尘。

横穿伊瓜苏时Leo轻巧地把剑尖锲入岩隙，Kun朝着天空放黄金箭，激流吼叫着跃下断崖，对面便是敌军领地的尽头。那个双腿悬空坐在彩虹中央的清晨，魔鬼咽喉吞吐水流击打年轻的肩背，他们比任何时候都贴近故土的脉搏。

暂时离开的永远失去故土一块，被迫困囿的得以与阳光永远捆在一起。但一样。

一样大声喊叫，张牙舞爪、信誓旦旦，迎着永不落的太阳化灰。始终在那里，永远在那里，总有一天会在那里。

有鹰击浪而来，颤动的旭日在抽出的新羽上滑翔。

“为了玫瑰，”他说。

他们把剑和弓插进热浪站起来，翻开的土块落在脚背。

“干杯。”

*

“为了他的、我的、我们共同的梦想，我们在国家队历经无数阳光和风雨。我相信，在未来我们还会经历更多，当然，我希望快乐比悲伤多。”

*  
很多年后他们再次走到悬崖下边，高处岩壁间传来幼鹰的鸣叫。其实早就过了掏鸟蛋的年纪，再攀上顶端已有些吃力。

Leo和Kun在挺出的断块边缘悬着双腿坐着，脚下是同命运搏斗十数年的草原、森林与雪山。

曾经衔来宝石的鹰落在他们肩头，喙边的金斑依旧璀璨。它冲着头顶的巢穴高声啼鸣，然后向远方俯冲而去，翅尖刺破天际。

如果幸运，等小鹰学会飞翔，他们还能最后去摘一次星星。

其实摘不到，也没有关系。

成熟的猎手仍会出游远猎，Leo用斗篷把幼鹰裹在肩背，翻身跃上马背，Kun反手拉动缰绳。

陈旧的伤痕依旧时时隐痛，袖章已铸为赤色。但那些星星，那些金穗，那些恒长的日月，早已不再横亘于前——

正如太阳永不落，夏天永不完结。

*

2019年美洲杯集训期间，Leo和Kun见到老男孩队中的Oscar。

失散的总有一天会归来。

FIN.

“我们当时经常玩，他赢一次，我赢一次，他赢两次，我也赢两次，总是这样。莱奥玩得很好，但现在的FIFA和我们以前玩的完全不一样了。我现在可以轻松赢他，因为他已经不玩了，我告诉他我在玩这个，他说他连手柄都不清楚在哪了。”

“莱奥发信息给我，他说看到我把手柄扔了，他问我：‘你干嘛呢，生气？’他让我笑了出来，他还说我现在又回到了2005年世青赛时的状态，我俩那时候都玩PES，被关在一起几个月，在球场上踢得很开心，很有信心，打游戏输了心情又变得一团糟，还会踢家具和椅子什么的…”

**Author's Note:**

> *Kun的黄金箭需要笑容才能维持锐利。
> 
> *如果我说灵感来自错得不能再凄惨的《越野滑雪》，有人信吗
> 
> 希望你们永远平等，永远骄傲。亲爱的少年。


End file.
